Affairs of the Heart
by CorruptedWriter
Summary: Alyce Howry is a good friend of the huntress Allison Argent and has been ever since Allison moved to Beacon Hills. Allison becomes enthralled with Scott McCall and everything takes a turn for the worse when he invites Alyce's friend to a party and then stands her up. On top off all of this, Alyce thinks she might be developing feelings to her lifelong friend Isaac. (OC/IL) (SM/AA)
1. Wolf Moon

_**A/N: Hello Children who have made the poor decision to read this fanfiction. now before you go all ape on me in the review's because there is soo much dialogue and I haven't gotten to the werewolfy stuff, I would like you to know that I made this as humanly accurate as possible **_

_**So without further annoyance from me, I wish you all the well in reading this terrible story.**_

* * *

Alyce Howry was not the sort of person to come into school without first having double checked that she had everything she needed and then check again. Which is why she was so surprised to find out that she didn't have a key piece of information for the day, there was a new girl at Beacon Hills High. Alyce had only heard this information because people were talking about it in the hallway and she had decided to casually insert herself into a conversation by simply asking if they had heard about the new girl. That was all she had to do to get the details of the story and when she had them she immediately stormed over to Lydia, someone who she was sure would know the rumor before it had even been brought to school.

"How long have you known about the new student?" Alyce didn't give Lydia the time to take a breath before she began to interrogate her friend.

"Hello to you too" Lydia said sarcastically her eyes widening as she turned back to her locker "since last weekend. I saw her with her dad getting petrol"

"Why did you not call to tell me about this?" Alyce asked with a hint of accusation

"I was doing what you asked remember? You told me not to contact you for any reason" Lydia rolled her eyes, not forgetting to put her special emphasis on the word any.

Alyce rolled her eyes and opened her locker, grabbing out her books for her first classes she turned around and slammed Lydia's shut. Ignoring the accusations coming from the strawberry blonde, Alyce hauled Lydia to English, the first period they had of the day and the first class they would see the apparent new girl. The girls entered class and sat down not two minutes before Stilinski and McCall ran in on the bell.

Class went on as usual for about fifteen minutes before the door opened and the new girl stepped in, she had tanned skin with dark brown hair the same colour of her hazel eyes. Alyce had to admit that the new girl was pretty.

"Class this is our new student Allison Argent, please do your best to make her feel welcome" The man who had ushered her in smiled briefly before leaving again leaving Allison to walk over to the desk next to Alyce and behind Scott.

The girl named Allison smiled and walked to the back of the class, sitting behind Scott and pulling out her books. Before she could even get settled into her chair, Scott leant back and handed her a pen. Allison looked to Scott oddly surprised before thanking him and taking the pen. Odd was the only word Alyce could use to describe the reason Scott would have known that Allison didn't have a pen but he could have just overheard her muttering, in hindsight he was a lot closer to Allison than Alyce so Alyce decided to let it go.

After school Lydia walked up to Allison while she was at her locker with Alyce in tow, not wasting any time interrupting the look that Allison was sharing with Scott.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asked causing Allison to grip the collar

"My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison explained smiling shyly at the two girls

"And you are my new best friend" Lydia exclaimed, causing Allison so smile and Alyce to scoff.

Lydia let out a small laugh before Jackson came up behind her, putting an arm around the girl causing her to turn her head "hey Jackson" Lydia exclaimed before kissing her boyfriend

"They do that all the time, you get used to it" Alyce interjected at the odd look on Allison's face

Allison whipped her head around to laugh at what Alyce had said. Just as Alyce and Allison had finished sharing a secret look, Jackson and Lydia decided to focus their attention back on the girl Allison and began asking her questions about the weekend.

"So, this weekend, there's a party" Lydia said in a-matter-of-a-fact way

"A party?" Allison asked, still a little of the reason for the conversation.

"Yeah, Friday night" Jackson interjected

"You should come" Alyce added to clarify the situation for the confused brunette

"Ah, I can't, its family night this Friday thanks for asking though" Allison said sadly as she shot Alyce a look of disappointment.

"You sure? Everyone's going, it's for the team" Jackson cut in again, obviously not happy with her answer

"What like football?"

"Uh, the sport is lacrosse" Alyce said to the poor girl

"We won the state championship for the past three years" Jackson interjected in his usual cocky tone.

The conversation then slid over to Lydia praising Jackson's status about team captain and the fact that he had a practice on now. Lydia told Allison that she should come and before Allison could even open her mouth to protest Lidia exclaimed that it was perfect and dragged Allison off

"_Sorry_" Alyce mouthed to Allison as they walked toward the field, this earned her a shake of the head and a silent "_don't worry about it_" as they walked down the hall.

Once at the field, Alyce Lydia and Allison sat on the benches to watch the game, which went quite normal until it was Scott's turn to try out. Before he walked into the goal Scott shared a look with Allison which Alyce picked up on almost immediately. Alyce shot Allyson a look and silently questioned the brunette about it. Allison shrugged it off but Alyce was not convinced, shooting a, _we'll talk about this later _look she turned to watch the practice. Allison turned to Lydia with a determined look on her face and once she had the blonde's attention she motioned to Scott with her chin.

"Who is that?" she questioned causing Lydia to look over to the goals

"Him? Not sure who he is, why?"

"He's in my English class" Allison shrugged as if it was nothing but Alyce could tell it wasn't

"His name is Scott McCall" Alyce said over the shrill cry of the whistle which signaled the start practice.

This was when things got interesting; Scott McCall a person who had never played goal in his life proceeded to catch every single throw. Stiles cheered from the bench and even Lydia noticed his improved performance and said she was impressed. The choice to put Scott in the goal seemed to be going pretty well for the guy until Jackson stepped up with a determined look on his face. Even from the stands Alyce could tell that Scott had just gulped. Time seemed to stop as the ball sailed through the air towards where Scott resided in the goals and suddenly the most amazing thing happened, Scott actually caught the ball. Stiles immediately became more spastic than before as he screamed his head off in celebration and even Lydia stood up to cheer. The only person who didn't seem too happy was Jackson Whittemore. Deciding that if Lydia was cheering tan so should she, Alyce stood up and yelled Scott's name while clapping.

* * *

School went on as usual and slowly but surely, Allison came to accept the fact that she was stuck with the Lydia and Alyce for the rest of the year. Lydia still acted like her vanity obsessed self but Alyce found she was becoming good friends with the girl who she had been dragged into her group all because of a nice jacket. Thursday afternoon as Alyce was hopping into Allison's car – the girls had begun carpooling as they lived next door to each other – the subject of Scott and Allison made its way into the conversation as they talked about the accident where Allison had hit a dog on Monday night.

"You hit a dog?"

"Yeah it was terrifying; I took the poor thing to the animal clinic straight after and you're never going to believe who works there"

"Who works there? Someone from school"

"Scott, Scott works there"

"Ooh la, la" Alyce teased, knowing full well the interest Allison had for the suddenly successful boy by now.

"Oh be quiet! I haven't even gotten to the weird part!" Allison chided, knowing full well it would get back Alyce's attention.

"What weird part?"

"Shush! So as I was saying" Allison restarted accusingly "I brought the dog in and he patched it up and I was soaked and cold so he lent me one of his T-shirts"

"He took off his shirt to give it to you?"

"No, no, he had a spare one"

"Oh"

"Yeah, he just happened to have a spare. So he gives me the shirt and then I come back in and he makes a joke about how the dog might sue because I don't want to pet her"

"Oh God that sounds rather cliché"

"Stop interrupting!" Allison said as she turned the corner

"Right, sorry"

"So I pet the dog and he pulls an eyelash off my face and then I go back to my car, but before I can hop in he asks if what I said about the family night was true or not and I say no"

"You lied to us about that? Aw come on Al"

"I know I'm sorry. Anyway he asks me to the party and I say yes but then I though, how could he have heard our conversation? I didn't think it was possible to hear what we were saying from down the hall"

"I didn't think it was possible to backflip over three people while playing lacrosse, keep the ball in his mitt stick thing and still score" Alyce pointed out.

"True but it was a bit strange, just like when he handed me a pen to use in English and I hadn't even mumbled about not having a pen or anything"

The girls continued to talk for the rest of the night and made plans to stay at Alyce's house after school the next day so they could get ready for the party. Once Allison had pulled into her driveway the girls bid their farewells and Alyce walked to her house, buzzing about tomorrow's fiesta and worrying about what dress she was going to where.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the party and Allison and Alyce were at Alyce's house getting ready. Allison had decided to deck herself out in a pair of jeans a simple button down white shirt, a black cardigan and her hair down with lots of bangles while Alyce had gone for a casual black skirt with a floral pattern, a grey singlet, a yellow necklace that brought out the yellow in the skirt and her ombre* hair tied into a messy bun.

Once the girls were ready, Allison headed back over to her house to wait for Scott while Alyce drove herself to the party, hoping to find someone who she knew to talk to seeing as Lydia and Allison would be preoccupied with their dates. Upon arriving at the party, Alyce decided to mingle with the crowd, picking up a bottle of unopened water and stepping into the mass of mingling bodies. Alyce immediately bumping into someone and dropping her water bottle, making her stumble and hit that person again.

"Oh God, I am so sorry" Alyce rambled as she bent down to pick up her water bottle before looking back up and surveying who she had practically tackled "Oh, hey Isaac"

"Hey Alyce" Isaac Lahey nodded his heads and smiled at the friend that had known him since he was little

"I am so sorry" Alyce apologized yet again over the loud music that was assaulting her eardrums "at least the water bottle wasn't open I mean that would have been disastrous and sorry" Alyce mentally cursed herself and bit down on her lip to keep herself from rambling.

"Its fine" Isaac responded with a light chuckle before being bumped by someone who was dancing around them.

Alyce smiled apologetically and then cleared her throat to get his attention "Hey, you wanna move over there where it's less, loud and stuffy?"

"Yeah that would be good" Isaac said with yet another chuckle.

Nodding her head, Alyce grabbed his hand and maneuvered her way through the crowd. As it happened they walked pass Allison and Scott her were dancing together and Alyce managed to catch Allison's eye, she gave her friend the thumbs up before grabbing Isaac's hand again and finally breaching the crowd. Once she had breached the crowd Alyce turned to Isaac and realized suddenly that he was actually at the party.

"I thought you wouldn't have been allowed to go to this party" she commented in what she hoped was an offhanded casual way

Isaac's mood seemed to dampen a little at her words but he smiled and replied with "Yeah but seeing as the party was sort of for the team, I managed to convince him to let me go" he shrugged and played with his hair awkwardly "although I do have to get back soon"

"Well it's great that you're here" Alyce said with sincerity, she had missed talking to the curly haired boy as they swung on the playground swings together under the watchful eyes of their mothers.

Isaac nodded and for the rest of Isaac's stay at the party they hung out and talked, even dancing for a few minutes before sitting back down again seeing as it was so cramped where they were dancing. Eventually Isaac took his leave and Alyce decided to head home too, seeing as there was no one for her to hang out with and she didn't much fancy walking round like a loner for the rest of the night.

The next day Allison, Lydia and Alyce met up for coffee, shopping and party detail swapping. Alyce was sad to hear that Allison had been abandoned and slightly intrigued by Scott's supposed friend Derek Hale. Once the girls had finished shopping they all headed back to Lydia's car. Alyce and Lydia had already gotten into the car when they saw Scott running over, calling out Allison's name. Allison and Scott talked for a while before Allison got into the car announcing that Scoot had apologized and explained that he had had an asthma attack and forgotten his puffer. All was apparently forgiven and forgotten and Alyce was relieved. Just looking at the two last night she had known that they would be cute together and was silently rooting that Scott would prove he wasn't a total douche bag.

All in all, the weekend went pretty successfully each of the three girls had a great time, Alyce couldn't help but smiled when she ran into – literally – Isaac at school on Monday, she had enjoyed hanging out with him and though she'd never admit it, she kind of wanted to hang out with him again.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello again all! I hoped you liked this and if not I hope you at least appreciate how much effort went into the perfecting of the dialogue. You don't have to review but it if you have any input I can honestly say that I would love to hear it and don't mind if you point out spelling mistakes or stuff at all. :P chow for now.**_

_**Oh! *Ombre is what the Thai dye hair style is called, like where your hair goes from brown to blonde etc.**_


	2. Pack Mentality

_**A/N: What's been happening in the last 24 hours since I posted this? Not much? Yeah I thought so...  
I know that at the moment I've just posted 2 chapters within a day of each other but this sadly is soon to end as i get off holidays soon and it's back to high school for me :C anyaho. Hope you lovelies enjoy**_

* * *

A couple weeks after the party and school didn't change one bit, nothing really happened except Stiles and Scott being weirder than usual. Alyce was surprised to say the least when hearing that Allison and Scott were still going strong because she was sure that with Scott's strange behavior Allison would back off. This was of course the biggest miscalculation of the school year as those two were still stealing secret glances in the corridor at every chance they got.

The normality of school didn't last for long sadly as Alyce came to school with her usual attitude. She had everything she needed including the weekend gossip and Allison's encounters with Scott were safely stored for conversations about the boy in question just in case she had to bring them up. Alyce stepped out of Allison's care and into confusion as she saw a broken school bus beaten up and bloody in the parking bay just outside the school doors. Alyce and Allison shared a glance before walking up to the bus to get a closer look. Alyce blanched when she saw blood almost everywhere including hand prints and what looked like claw marks. It seemed that an animal or some sort had attacked someone in the bus, which would have explained the bloodied hand prints that suggested someone had been dragged to the back of the bus.

"Alright nothing to see here move along girls" a police officer ushered the two girls along.

Allison said her goodbyes and walked off to do a bit of research before school started and seeing as Alyce didn't have much else to do it seemed logical to tag along. Once the girls had finally gotten to the library Allison dug into her study with gusto, pulling out old history books and translation pages so she could figure out what some ancient text said. Immediately becoming confused with the random lines that was supposedly another language – Alyce wasn't in that particular class with Allison – Alyce decided to survey the library. There weren't many people in the library at the time but there was one person who caught Alyce's attention. Isaac was sitting at a table reading the book they had been given for their English class.

"Hey Al" Alyce tapped the brunette's shoulder in an attempt to get her attention

"What?"

"I'm going to go talk to Isaac about the English book, don't leave without me" the mention of Isaac pulled Allison's attention out of her book

"I'll call you when I leave. Unless of course me calling out your name would interrupt something" Allison waggled her eyebrows causing Alyce to frown

"Oh come on, we're just friends, I'm not like you, I don't immediately fall for a guy who plays lacrosse"

"Whatever you say" Allison said sarcastically "now you go and talk about 'the English book' with your friend"

Alyce rolled her eyes and smiled as she got up to head to Isaac's table. Once she was there she cleared her throat, silently asking if she could sit down. Isaac nodded and Alyce sat down next to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Isaac"

"Alyce"

"I see that your reading our English book, you know that we have time allocated to read the chapters in class right?"

"I wasn't here last lesson so I'm just catching up"

Alyce frowned at the revelation that Isaac had fallen behind. She had noticed that he wasn't in class but she had assumed he had read the chapters missed at home.

"Did you forget to take the book home with you the night before?"

Isaac nodded and Alyce noticed that he had become slightly uncomfortable at the question. Alyce immediately apologized and earned herself a smile. Isaac eventually put down the book and turned to Alyce changing the topic of conversation to the bus outside and then from that to stupid jokes about what could have been in the bus. They continued talking for a while, either person laughing as one of them said something stupid or told a joke. After a particularly funny joke that Isaac had said Alyce glanced over at Allison's table and was surprised to see Allison heading to the door without her. Alyce said an apologetic goodbye to Isaac, explaining that Allison had left without her when she had been specifically asked not to. Isaac found this amusing for some reason and he shook his head.

"So you're offended because she didn't tell you she was leaving"

"Exactly and I plan to rectify the situation so I'll see you in class"

"Okay I'll see you then"

"Awesome" Alyce smiled and took Isaac off guard by quickly hugging him before standing up and heading towards Allison.

"Al you annoying little, ugh I don't know what you are but your sneaky"

Allison immediately was chided for her actions which caused her to laugh.

"But you were having so much fun, I didn't think it right for me to intrude" she shot back, not missing the slight pause in Alyce's movements.

Flustered and annoyed that Allison's comment had such an effect on her Alyce tried to think of a snarky remark and failed. So Alyce did what any girl would do, she settled with a huff and a brief silence before changing the conversation onto something completely unrelated. Allison decided it would be best not to push and continued on with the conversation about last night's lacrosse game and the conversation quickly turned to the kiss that she and Scott had shared in the lockers after woods.

"Speak of the-"Alyce began to say but she was quickly cut off as the very man they had been talking about collided with Allison.

Allison's books and papers went crashing to the floor and her demeanor became all silly as her hands went up to her head and she flashed a smile.

"You scared the hell out of me" she exclaimed, bending down to grab her books

An expression of relieve and a silly demeanor that matched Allison's came over Scott as he bent down to help her "You're okay"

"Once her heart starts beating again, yeah" Allison nodded and smiled

"Why were you walking backwards down a crowded hall anyway" Alyce interjected before realizing she was being ignored with a huff

Scott gave Allison a strange look and once seeing it she did a double take "what?"

"Just happy to see you" Scott answered, earning a smile before the principal's voice blared through the speakers

"Attention students this is your principle, I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses but while the police work to determine what happened, classes with proceed as scheduled" there was a collective groan from the students "thank you"

Allison turned her attention back to Scott – not that it had really moved from him that much – and smiled at him, "so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah"

With that, Alyce pulled Allison away, rolling her eyes when she looked back and saw Scott following their movements like a lovesick puppy. She turned around in time to see Jackson staring with annoyance and confusion at his broken locker door. Allison let out a short lived laugh as Alyce greeted Jackson and ushered Allison along, sharing a wide eyed look the girls ventured to their first class, science. Allison and Alyce were sitting together down the back and as they were working Alyce was interrupted by Stiles saying something absurd,

"No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven" before his voice became too quiet to hear anything but mumbling

The unimpressed voice of the teacher rang out not two seconds later as he turned around to address the talkative Stilinski.

"Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while"

Stilinski immediately blanched "wh- what?"

"I think you and McCall would benefit from a little distance yes?"

"N-No!"

The teacher ignored Stiles and pointed to two different tables, "let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" he remarked as they moved to their new seats.

Jackson sniggered before going back to his writing but Alyce noticed that Jackson stared at Scott's back for a little more than necessary as he did. The girl sitting next to Scott suddenly stood up rushing to the window.

"Hey I think they found something!"

Alyce ran up to the window along with the rest of the class and saw what looked to be the bus driver on a gurney that was heading to the ambulance. From behind her she heard Scott say something about him not being a rabbit to Stiles and her attention was momentarily thrown to their conversation. Her focus was abruptly brought back to the driver though as he sat bolt upright and screamed.

"Aw man" Stiles exclaimed quietly as his hands flailed around. Suddenly he turned around and walked over to Scott who had taken a few steps back "This is good, he got up and he's not dead, dead guys can't do that"

Alyce whipped around to listen to their conversation and thankfully they didn't seem to notice. Scott looked utterly repulsed as he turned to Stiles.

"Stiles, I did that" he exclaimed with horror in his voice as he did.

Alyce was suddenly confused as she realized what he was implying. It was impossible for Scott to have attacked the man now being taken away to the hospital. It just couldn't have been him. Alyce was about to ask him what he meant before stopping herself, there was something going on here and she was going to find out after class. It would be easier to interrogate Stiles away from Scott and vice versa, oh and boy was she going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Later that day after their Italian class, Alyce cornered Stiles before he could meet up with Scott for lunch.

"H-hey Alyce what's up?" Stiles said, slightly confused as to why he was being cornered in the hall by someone who was kind to him yes but didn't exactly talk to him that often

"That was pretty insane in science wasn't it, the driver getting up and screaming like that"

"Yeah it was totally disturbing, at least he wasn't dead though right?"

"I guess you're right. Huh, you know what's funny"

"What's funny?" Stiles said, a little nervous by this point

"You said something along the same lines as that to Scott right after he backed away from the window. That isn't the funniest part though; the funniest part is when he said that he was the one who did that to the driver"

Whatever Stiles would say next didn't matter as much as his reaction. His expression confirmed that there was something going on and Alyce saw everything she needed in that one expression. Stiles expression clearly said, _oh crap_. Before Stiles could say anything else Alyce interrupted him.

"I probably could have heard him wrong, he could have said who did that not I did that, you know?" Stiles expression of relief also spoke volumes

"Yeah he said who, I don't know how you though he said I, that's insane"

"You're probably right, I just wanted to confirm that with you," Alyce said sweetly before leaning over and whispering "and I'm going to find out precisely why he said it"

With that comment she walked off, leaving a very confused, panicked and jumpy Stilinski in her wake.

* * *

"Figure what out?" Alyce heard Lydia say as she sat down at Stiles and Scott's table with Alyce in tow.

"Uh just," Stiles started

"Just uh homework" Scott finished sending her a fake smile

"Why are they sitting with us?" Stiles whispered as he sat Alyce sat down next to him

Any answer Stiles was hoping to get was cut off when all of Scott's attention went to Allison as she sat down next to him. Realizing he wasn't going to get answers Styles turned to Alyce and smiled awkwardly while bobbing his head before turning to look at Danny who had sat on his other side, although his smile dropped when Danny ignored him. Alyce rolled her eyes.

"Get up" Jackson's voice suddenly came from behind Lydia

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" the random person who Alyce still didn't know the name of replied

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny remarked smugly earning a smile from Lydia as Jackson pushed the kid out of the seat. "So you hear they're saying it was probably some sort of animal attack, maybe a cougar?"

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson butted in

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia remarked, once she saw Jackson's frown she added "isn't it?"

"Who cares, the guy's probably some homeless weak whose gonna die anyway" Jackson snapped back

"Actually I just found out who it is" Stiles interjected "check it out" he added tilting his phone towards everyone

A video of his dad came up with an over voice, "The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Jerri Myers to be at the hospital in a stable condition"

Scott then launched into an explanation of how the man was the driver when he used to catch the bus from his dad's. Stiles and Scott shared a look before Lydia interjected about talking about something more fun.

"Like where you're going tomorrow night?" Alyce suggested looking at Allison

"Yeah, you said you and Scott were going out tomorrow night" Lydia added looking at Allison expectantly

"Um" Allison started before looking to Scott "We were thinking of what we were going to do"

"Well, I'm not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out were doing something fun" Lydia exclaimed seemingly inviting herself

Alyce winced and shot an apologetic look at Allison before turning to see the ridiculous look Stiles was sending Scott's way, Scott looked back wide eyed before turning to Allison

"H-hanging out?" he asked, Allison just shrugged shooting a look back at Alyce "Like the four of us?" he asked again, missing the Stiles shaking his head and almost choking on water "Do you wanna hang out like us and them?"

"Yeah" Allison replied with a bit of uncertainty "I guess, I, sounds fun"

"You know what else sounds fun?" Alyce rolled her eyes knowing that Jackson was going to say something stupid next, "stabbing myself in the face with this fork"

Lydia took the fork from Jackson and Stiles rolled his eyes while gulping down more water. Lydia then suggested bowling excitedly and Alyce sniggered while Jackson made a remark at how Scott and Allison wouldn't be actual competition. Allison immediately took the bait while Stiles shook his head furiously at Scott. The debate about bowling went on for a while Stiles sat back, obviously annoyed that he was being ignored. When Scott said he was a great bowler some minutes later it was all Alyce could do to not spit her water all over Allison, once at a party when they were all eight Scott had proved just how false that statement was and Alyce was glad she couldn't talk – she was choking on her water – as the temptation to call him out was hard to ignore.

Alyce was still choking when the conversation finished and everyone, even Stiles, was ignoring her as she gasped for breath and clutched at her throat. Finally after what seemed like forever, Danny stood up and walked over to help Alyce. Once she could breath, Alyce shot him a grateful smile before glaring at Stiles.

"What?" He asked once he noticed that she was staring at him

"You're sitting right next to me, you could have helped me!"

"Oh right sorry"

Danny and Alyce shared a look over Stiles' head before Alyce sat back in her chair. She couldn't wait for school to end.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh Danny, off to save damsels in distress huh? I don't know why I put that in but it was a fun scene to write and i figured that, while usually Stiles would jump at the chance to help her - in the first version of that scene he did - I decided that he would be too caught up in the whole Scott going out with Allison when he wouldn't thing.**_

_**If you haven't noticed I'm naming the chapters after the episodes they coincide with and I skipped "2nd chance at first line" because nothing other than the game happens that isn't from Scott's view point**_

_**Also thank you to Wolfiefoohlz for the follow and fav even though the story is new ' u '**_

_**I don't know if I'm rushing the whole Alyce finding out about the werewolf thing and please tell me if I am but so far I'm pretty happy with how I've inserted Alyce into the story. **_

_**and lastly... WARNING: I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A ORIGINAL STORY WITH A CO WRITER SO IF I DON'T POST FOR AGES IT IS BECAUSE OF THAT**_

_**thank you :)**_


	3. The Tell

_**A/N: Hello all, it's been just over a week since I last posted but i do have an explanation! ... ... okay okay I lied I have no explanation whatsoever.**_

_**But I do have a new chapter filled with horrible happenings and friendship, so that should make up for it. Anywho... Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So, would you rather live in a world where there are no problems or in a world where you rule?" Alyce asked the question with a grin on her face as she stared down her close friend.

"No problems" Isaac replied not a split second later, still keeping the staring competition going.

"Go deaf in one ear or only be allowed internet for one hour a week"

"I am keeping my hearing" Isaac replied again earning a rapid blink and ridiculous expression from Alyce, "and I win"

Alyce frowned and clapped near is eyes to make him blink, still processing the information that Isaac would rather have the internet for I hour a week instead of being deaf in one ear. Standing up and moving away from the gravestone she'd been sitting on she walked over to Isaac – who was sitting in his machine, which Alyce did not know the name of – and poked him hard.

"No internet! Are you out of your freaking mind?" she exclaimed as Isaac restarted his machine and began digging.

"No, are you?" he chuckled "You would rather lose half of one of your senses than lose internet privileges"

"Of course!" she yelled knocking the side of the vehicle as Isaac laughed at her yet again.

She frowned at him and went back to her gravestone; picking up her phone to look up more would you rather questions. She read a couple before exclaiming that there was nothing good and putting her phone in her pocket. Alyce thought back to when she had seen Isaac in the graveyard and had come to say hi, over the last couple weeks she had been hanging out with him before and after school, unless Allison or Lydia had anything to do with the picture.

Alyce looked down at her watch and had to double take at the time when she saw that it was already six o'clock. She had been here at the graveyard with Isaac for three hours and she was meeting up with Allison in less than two.

"Isaac!" Alyce shouted over the engine to get his attention

"Yeah?" Isaac finally answered, turning off the vehicle and hopping out.

"I have to go; I'm meeting up with Allison at seven-thirty"

Isaac nodded in understanding, looking down at his watch and realizing how long the two had been chatting. Alyce stood up and walked over to Isaac. Giving him a quick hug she uttered her goodbye and walked towards the cemetery's gate. Opening the gate, Alyce turned back to close it and gave Isaac a small smile which earned her one in return, with that, she got into her car and drove home.

* * *

"So his bowling skills seemed to pick up after I told him that" Allison said with a smirk while Alyce almost spit out her smoothie.

The girls had been discussing what they had been doing for the past fortnight as every time they met up, it was either with Lydia – that woman didn't let either of the girls get a word in edgewise – or something would come up.

"Well, I definitely haven't told Isaac to picture me naked while I've been hanging out with him" Alyce said with a matter-of-a-fact tone.

Allison's reaction caused Alyce to groan as she was endured to watch Allison hint that maybe Alyce did in fact ask Isaac to picture her naked. Alyce retorted with the same comeback as she always did, they were just friends, blah, blah and Allison raised her eyebrow accusingly. Alyce was just about to retort when Allison's phone buzzed, signaling that she had a text, she pulled it out and read it out loud for Alyce's benefit.

"_Come quick, video store, J just attacked by mt. lion or something, _it's from Lydia" Allison remarked with obvious doubt in her tone.

Alyce was about to tell her not to worry and that Lydia was probably joking when she saw a police car and an ambulance speed past in the direction of the video store. Allison looked over to Alyce, fear, shock and worry plastered on her face in what was probably a mirror of the girl sitting across from her. It took Alyce no time to make up her mind as she finished her smoothie and stood up, watching as Allison did the same.

"Let's go"

Alyce got out of the car just in time to hear the argument that Stiles' dad was having with him escalate extremely quickly. _Dear God _Alyce thought as Jackson shouted something about minimum wage. As the argument came to an end a hand slipped out of the stretcher and Stiles practically jumped out of his dad's car.

"Whoa! Is that a dead body?" he exclaimed before backing back into the car slowly at the look he received from his dad.

"Alright back it up" the sheriff finally said, pushing Allison and Alyce further away from Lydia.

Poor Lydia – the reason they were actually here in the first place – was sitting in the back of the ambulance shivering but she obviously wasn't too shaken by her experience as she was still clutching her phone tightly. The poor girl, all she wanted to do was rent a movie with her boyfriend.

* * *

The next day at school, Allison had a necklace on which was a pendant with what seemed like a wolf on it slid through the silver chain. She opened up her locker as Alyce asked about it and was assaulted by a hoard of balloons that jumped out of her locker like a jack-in-the-box. Allison frowned and tried to stuff the balloons back in before seeing a card which she read with a sour expression.

"Is it your birthday?" Alyce asked accusingly and coincidently at the exact same time as another person.

Alyce jumped and turned around to see none other than Scott McCall, bane of Allison Argent's existence. For once Alyce was actually noticed – surprisingly – as Scott momentarily turned to her. This didn't last long as he almost immediately turned back to Allison.

"No, no" Allison began, trying to stuff the balloons into her locker again, "I mean yes" Allison paused, giving up trying to stuff the balloons in her locker, "please don't tell anybody, I mean you know if Lydia found out" Allison widened her eyes and puffed out a breath.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asked, obviously a little hurt

"Or me? Seeing as I'm not Lydia" Alyce added turning to Scott "Actually why not him, he is your boyfriend" for her efforts she got a nod out of the boy.

"I don't want people to know" Allison Started defensively while frowning, "Cause, I'm seventeen"

"You're seventeen?" Scott said, surprise all over her face, earning a smack from Alyce, she was surprised but she knew better thank to react poorly to the news.

"That was the reaction I was hoping to avoid" Allison sighed, clearly annoyed.

Alyce mouthed a _'told you!' _at Scott and earned a _'how was I supposed to know?' _in return.

"I totally get it, I mean; you had to repeat a year be-"Alyce was cut off by Scott almost immediately

"Because of all the moving around right?" Scott finished, stealing all the glory from Alyce and earning a kiss.

"What was that for?" Alyce asked in a more than slightly annoyed voice

"For – literally – being the first person to ever make the correct assumption" Alyce's jaw dropped at Allison's comment "everybody's like 'what? Did you get held back? Did you ride the short bus? Did you have a baby?'"

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Alyce said, some – but definitely not all – of her annoyance draining.

"Yeah," she answered turning to Alyce, "all day long"

"Then…. What if we get out of here?" Scott suggested

"Skip class?" Alyce practically growled.

"Yeah, a whole day" Scott answered, acting as if it was Allison who had asked.

"Well your asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day I-I don't-"

"No see that's perfect, if you get caught they go all easy on you" Scott replied

"Well what it you get caught?" Allison interjected as Alyce stood there in silent outrage

"Let's try not to think about that" Scott replied as he led Allison away.

Alyce stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as her friend walked away with her boyfriend without so much of a goodbye

* * *

In Chemistry, Alyce was sitting alone at a table across from Stiles and was trying to pay attention and simultaneously trying not to get caught doodling on a piece of paper next to her while the teacher talked about parent teacher interviews and non to delicacy implying that Scott had to go because of his grade. Before he could practically interrogate Stiles in asking where Scott was – not that he hadn't already made poor Stiles uncomfortable – Jackson walked in and silence reined until he sat down, right next to Alyce. The teacher walked over and put a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, let me know" Jackson gave a small nod "everyone, start reading chapter nine" the teacher ordered before turned his attention back to Stilinski.

"Mr. Stilinski, try putting the high liter down between paragraphs, its chemistry not a coloring book"

From across the room, Alyce heard Danny sigh loudly and say, "The answer's still no" before Stiles muttered something to him and he muttered in return. Alyce strained her ears to hear the last of their conversation.

"One more question"

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Alyce had to stop herself from laughing at Danny's expression and let slip a small laugh when Stiles fell out of his chair and onto the floor, managing to move his desk in the process. Jackson glared at him before going back to his work with a pained expression. Getting the better of her reasoning, Alyce leaned over and rubbed his shoulder blade in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Alyce was rewarded with the same glare that Jackson shot at Stiles but didn't remove her hand.

"I'm here if you need me Jack, I'm not just friends with Lydia, I'm friends with you too" Alyce gently said the words and smiled.

Jackson expression softened and he nodded, mumbling thanks before turning back to his work. With a triumphant smile Alyce withdrew her hand and also went back to reading chapter nine, turns out Jackson wasn't as cold as he acted after all, Alyce was glad.

* * *

Parent teacher interviews, the little blip in the school year that caused more panic than necessary and Alyce was going, by choice. She had good grades and didn't need to go with her parents but she wanted to get out of the house and sit outside while her mum and dad talked to her teachers. Alyce was usually called crazy by Lydia for going just to sit outside but this year, Lydia hadn't even come to school, this of course left her to sit outside worrying about her friend until she felt a familiar presence.

"Isaac, hey" Alyce smiled in pleasant surprise as Isaac sat down next to her.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be here" Isaac smiled back and drummed his hands on the table

"Any chance at fresh air and a break from homework, I usually come and just sit here while the parents chat." Alyce shrugged again and looked down at her phone.

"Waiting for a message?" Isaac asked, obviously noticing her checking her phone

"Yeah, um Lydia, she wasn't at school today so I texted her, she still hasn't replied"

"Oh, well she was okay wasn't she? After the accident I mean"

"Physically yeah, but mentally I'm not so sure"

There was a comfortable silence for a while after that before Isaac and Alyce started chatting. Sadly, it didn't take long before Isaac's dad came out and took Isaac off home. Alyce was once again left to check her phone periodically every five minutes for the rest of the evening.

"Allison? In the car" Alyce ears perked up as she heard the four words that meant her friend was back and swiftly turned to see Scott and Allison getting caught.

Before she could dwell on her victory though, she heard a scream and whipped around to see everyone running from something. Alyce was smart and decided she wasn't sticking round to find out what it was, she was following everyone else. Running towards her car she froze midstride as she saw Allison slowly backing away from something that was following her through the cars. That wasn't the worst thing though because a car was heading straight for the girl in question.

"Allison!" Alyce shouted, only to see Scott push Allison out of the way just in time.

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned round to see the sheriff be hit by a car, she screamed and began running for her car again as she heard gun shots being fired in her area. Once she realized there was no danger, she ran over to where everyone was congregating and gasped at what she saw. A mountain lion was lying on the ground, it's breathing labored as it struggled to survive the bullet in its side.

"Oh god" she whispered in horror staring at the ground.

This wasn't good.

* * *

_**AN/: okay so a not so good chapter :/ It will get better I promise! For now, please be patient and enjoy Isaac and Alyce spending waaaay too much time together ;)**_


	4. Heart Monitor

_**A/N: Hello again! okay so i may have not written a chapter for a while but I'm back! with a not so tip top chapter but oh well. I'm planning the continuing chapter right now!**_

_**Ahem... so, enjoy!**_

* * *

"ISAAC LAHEY DON'T YOU DARE" Alyce's voice filled the woods as she tried to run away from Isaac's hands. She shouldn't have mentioned she was ticklish.

The two had been in the woods for about an hour when this had happened and she didn't know about Isaac but she loved every second. After what happened at the school both teenagers had been granted permission to hang out and get their minds off the attack, it had been a two weeks since the mountain lion incident and school had only just been reopened.

Alyce let out a squeal as she was grasped around the waist and spun around by her companion. She was enjoying herself until her mind wandered to the conversation she had been having with Allison over Skype.

_"Oh you are so into Isaac"_

_"Am not! We're just friends!"_

_"Right that's why you've been spending all of your time with him of late. Hanging out in the woods"_

_Alyce let out a laugh. "Seriously? I'm not shagging my best friend!"_

_"Even though he is incredibly attractive?"_

_"Allison!" Alyce chided reminding her friend that Scott wouldn't be happy with that remark_

_"Ugh whatever…. So, back to Isaac, are you going out again tomorrow?"_

_"If you must know we are going to walk around the woods. Oh don't you give me that look Allison Argent! This is not a date!"_

_"If you say so… but if you get the chance-"_

_"Don't say it!"_

_"Kiss him!" The girls bantered for a bit over the subject before bursting out in laughter which of course, caused Alyce's mum to walk in and scold Alyce. With that the two had said goodnight and headed to bed._

Alyce turned a bright shade of red as Isaac put her down and was glad she could account it to the running. She turned to face the boy and subtly tried to sneak a look at his lips, but of course he noticed.

"Lacrosse" he stated almost instantly

"Sorry, what?" Alyce replied guiltily. She was not about to kiss her best friend!

"The split lip, it's from Lacrosse" Isaac explained uncomfortably, hoping Alyce would buy the story.

"Oh" Alyce looked back at the boy's lips "Okay." She hated Allison more than anything! Now all she could think about was kissing him

_No! Snap out of it Al! You are not into Isaac. He just happens to be kind and seriously hot- No! Stop that! _Alyce must have looked thoroughly confused or angry because Isaac broke her out of her argument with herself with a small "are you okay?"

"Fine" she replied quickly, glancing again at his lips "just fine" she whispered.

At least she wasn't thinking about the Mountain Lion, oh wait, now she was. Isaac seemed to realize she was because the next thing she knew, Alyce was on the ground gasping for breath in between laughs as Isaac assaulted her highly ticklish side. She managed finally to gasp out a stop and once regaining her breath looked upwards, surprised to lock her forest green eyes with Isaac's which were startlingly blue.

She didn't know why she did it but in a flash Alyce had leant up and kissed Isaac's cheek softly. She did it without thinking, without hesitating. Alyce had just followed her emotions before lying back down on the leaf covered ground. Isaac seemed to stiffen to say the least – he downright froze as if someone had put a curse on him – and it was only when he started to move again that reality came crashing down around Alyce. All the dark red haired girl could think was, _oh God, what have I done?_

"Isaac. Oh God, I. I didn't. hmm" Alyce let out a half groan half contemplative sound before scrabbling to her feet "I have to go" she blurted out quickly before fleeing the terrifyingly embarrassing scene. She ran all the way back to her car, completely ignoring Isaac's calls for her to wait.

* * *

School the next day was mildly terrifying for Alyce as she power-walked through the corridors trying to find Allison. Ms. Howry had the mind and nerve to walk straight up to Allison and slap that girl in the face.

"Oh hey Alyce how was yesterday's walk in the-"SMACK "Whoa, I take it not good than" Allison continued looking over to her previously open locker with an extremely concerned look on her face

"Because of you and your stupid idea that I should kiss Isaac given the chance, I CAN NEVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN" Alyce's voice came out in a hushed whisper and she stomped her foot when Allison laughed "This is not funny!"

"So you kissed him? You full on kissed him!" Allison exclaimed with a giant smile on her face

"No I pecked him on the cheek but-"

"Oh God! I told you, you were into Isaac Lahey!"

"Allison, not so loud!"

Alyce looked around fearfully, hoping no one heard the brunette's exclamations as she threw caution to the wind. Allison laughed again and reinstated that she had known all along before stopping and finally asking what had happed between the two. While Alyce explained Allison's smiled slowly turned into a frown and soon she was interrupting to ask questions about certain things and try and pester Alyce into talking to the curly haired teen or at least smile in his direction. But the answer was always the same. No way.

This is what led to Alyce spending the entire day avoiding Isaac at any cost. This involved ducking into empty classrooms, casually striking up conversations with the occasional very confused passersby as well as sitting next to complete strangers in class so she would have to sit with him. The entire ordeal made Alyce feel terrible but she just couldn't bring herself to face him. No matter what situation it meant weaving herself into.

Alyce had just ducked into the ladies room –Isaac had caught her eye and started to walk over, waving his hand to signal he was heading for her – and seated herself comfortably on one of the miniature benches situated inside when she heard her phone let out a small bird chirp. She had just gotten a text from – as she feared it would be – Isaac.

_'R u okay?' _Alyce sighed and rubbed her face, she hated to lie but it had to be done.

_'Rushed off cause I felt sick but fine now'_ she texted back.

_'O. talk after school?' _oh no, this was bad

_'OK. See you then, behind bleachers'_

_'Meet u there' _Alyce sighed and checked her watch, letting out a groan when she saw the time.

The bell would go in five minutes and Alyce would have to do what she had been dreading all day. Face Isaac Lahey and tell him why she had kissed his cheek, in the middle of the forest. Alyce was tired of avoiding Isaac and she was tired of Allison's persistency in trying to get her to stop. In fact, Alyce Howry was just tired in general. She decided that she could just sit here for a while and figure out her game plan for facing Isaac. She would go straight to the bleachers when the bell went with no stops whatsoever – she already had her bags and the books she would need for homework – just straight to the bleachers. Alyce didn't even remember closing her eyes but at some point in time she must have because, when the bell went she didn't hear it and she didn't hear her phone blare out the game of thrones introduction music as Isaac called her either. The dark red headed girl with the forest green eyes had fallen asleep.


	5. I am So Sorry

So hey Guys, um I would like to say that I am so sorry but I am currently rewriting this Fanfiction because I feel that it has become a bit off plot and that things are running/happening to quickly.

I apologoze but to point out that it will be the same characters just with more chapters and some filler stuff for episodes you can't really do with the style I'm trying to portray... and our OC will have a name change for reasons that don't make sense. :)


End file.
